


Schneider Helps Out

by Lost_Wings



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: 4x03, Boundaries, Episode Tag, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Wings/pseuds/Lost_Wings
Summary: What if Schneider had opened that door instead of Alex?
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez & Schneider, Penelope Alvarez/Schneider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Schneider Helps Out

Penelope laid back on the bed, gently manoeuvring her vibrator underneath her pyjama shorts. She clicked it on, starting off on a low intensity; she had time. Everyone had gone out and she had the place to herself.

The front door swung open – not that Penelope heard – and Schneider called out, which she _definitely_ heard. Her eyes flashed open.

“Schneider?”

She sat up in panic as Schneider flung open her bedroom door thinking his name had been an invitation to come in. Penelope jerked her hand out from between her legs.

“Pen…” He began, before taking in her position lying on the bed. Penelope swallowed, her heart racing.

Schneider’s eyes widened. Penelope sat there, frozen. She had never felt more mortified.

“Oh god, Pen, I’m so sorry,” he said staring at where her hand was now resting on the mattress beside her, vibrator clenched in her fist. Images flashed in his mind of what she would look like… but he squashed them. This was his best friend.

He looked up at her but she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I… I should have knocked but,” he stuttered, “but, _get it, girl_.”

He wiggled his hips. Penelope nearly groaned but stopped herself at the last minute, realising that might not be entirely appropriate, and rolled her eyes instead. Schneider’s antics diffusing the awkwardness. She felt vulnerable and safe all at the same time.

“No, seriously, I want you to know that I hold zero judgement. You deserve…”

“Schneider,” Penelope cut him off. “Stop.”

She took a deep breath.

“I’m going to go,” Schneider trailed off and backed away.

“Wait,” Penelope called.

He froze, “Yeah?”

“What did you come here to ask me?” she asked exasperatedly.

“Oh, I…” he frowned. “I can’t remember.”

He looked at her sheepishly. 

She glared at him, then looked away, biting her lip in thought. Schneider stood there, his heart pounding in his ears. Penelope chewed the inside of her cheek as she looked back at him.

“Do you want to stay?” she asked quietly.

Schneider swallowed thickly.

“Would you like some help?” His voice deep and surprisingly steady.

Penelope blushed and nodded.

“Okay,” Schneider breathed. He closed the door gently and sat on the edge of her bed. She watched as he toed off his shoes.

“Lie back,” he murmured.

Penelope stretched herself back down on the bed, watching him intently. His eyes flickered down her body before seeking hers again.

Schneider gently pried her fingers from her vibrator. He swung his legs onto the bed and settled down beside her. He lay on his side, one arm propping up his head, cheek resting on his fist. He gazed down at her, his fingers spinning her small bullet.

“Over or under your shorts?” he asked.

“Under,” she whispered.

Schneider gently pushed his hand under the waist of her shorts. He settled the vibrator between her legs. Penelope felt her stomach swoop.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice low.

Penelope nodded.

Without taking his eyes off hers, he clicked the vibrator on.

Penelope shifted.

Schneider began slowly but soon he was massaging it over her clit and Penelope groaned. She let her eyes drift shut. Schneider moved it carefully but quickly, responding to each of her moans. He pressed down harder and she arched her back off the bed. Her hands clutched at the covers.

“Uhhh.”

There was something so erotic about Schneider watching her. More erotic than the fact that it was his hand between her legs. She moaned again.

“Faster,” she begged, breathless.

Schneider rubbed her vibrator against her harder, increasing the intensity as he rubbed her clit. Penelope’s eyes flickered open as she ground against his hand, pressing her thighs together. Schneider was still watching her. Their eyes locked and she moaned again, louder. Schneider’s hand kept up its rhythm but his heart raced faster.

Penelope jerked and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Mmhm, keep doing that,” she panted.

“You’re so beautiful, Pen,” Schneider murmured. A slow smile spread across her face. All at once, he wished he could kiss her, and tangle his fingers into her curls, and run his fingertips across her belly but he wasn’t sure what this was yet or if they’d get to do it again.

She rocked against his hand, her thighs clenching. Then her hips bucked off the bed and she panted, “Uhhh.”

Schneider applied more pressure, concentrating his rhythmic stroking over her clit.

Penelope gasped. Her orgasm swelled up inside her and when the sensation burst, her body was flooded by waves of relief and satisfaction. It felt good. Really good.

Schneider turned the intensity down and gently massaged her through. His hands trembled slightly as he flicked the vibrator off. She opened her eyes lazily.

“Thank you,” she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

Schneider’s eyes lit up as he smiled warmly. “My pleasure, Pen.”

He removed his hand from between her thighs. Penelope trapped his wrist in her hand, taking the vibrator from him, and then bringing his hand to her mouth. Slowly, she licked each of his fingers clean. She locked eyes with him.

Schneider felt his stomach clench.

“Wow,” he breathed.

Penelope blushed then. The reality of what just happened catching up to her.

“Yeah, wow…”

She rolled onto her side. Schneider let his hand rest on her hip, thumb slowly stroking the sliver of skin that had become exposed where her shirt had ridden up.

“Schneider that was… really nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Then Penelope grinned slyly, “Your turn, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write stuff like this, so I hope it was okay!!


End file.
